Truth or Dare
by 666Neme666
Summary: At night, our favourite kung fu masters play a game, with an unexpected dare. Or at least, unexpected for Tigress. ;  Humanized, slightly drunken fun.


**HUMANIZED****! It's set after KFP 2. English is my second language ****only****, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Also, you are free to point out my mistakes. :)**

**R&R**

**And of course, I own nothing. :P**

* * *

><p>"It's such a stupid game!"<p>

"No, it's not! Come _on_, Tigress, stop complaining. Why don't you get a drink instead? You will feel more… _relaxed_." said Viper giggling. She was leaning against a pillow, her legs "accidently" touching Crane's every time she moved to fill her glass again.

The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior were sitting in a circle around an empty bottle in Mantis' room. Shifu said that they could have the next day off, so they agreed on meeting after their master went to sleep. To everyone's delight, Monkey even managed to get some alcohol from the village. They were currently playing 'Truth or Dare'. The game began innocently enough – tell your first crush's name, drink that mix Mantis has made, walk down in front of Shifu's room blindfolded, without waking him up… Then, as the alcohol began to disappear from the bottles, the questions and dares got more and more serious too.

After Crane was forced by Tigress to kiss Mantis on the stomach, he tried to get revenge by declaring the next dare even before spinning the bottle: "The next one will have to kiss Tigress on the lips!"

"WHAT?_ NO!_" cried the above mentioned woman. At any normal occasion, the others would have backed down after seeing her outraged expression, but given the amount of alcohol they have consumed, no one realised how close they got to get beaten up.

"You can't say no without getting rid of one of your clothes!" said Mantis laughing. "Awww, kitty, I didn't know you were that desperate to strip!" Out of reflex, he ducked quickly, but Viper was too busy laughing while trying to hold herself up to hit him for his crude joke. Tigress, seeing that she didn't have any chance getting out of this (leaving was not an option, she enjoyed the night too much, even if she would never admit it to anyone), grabbed the closest bottle of alcohol and swallowed as much of the bitter liquid as she could. The others stopped laughing after her second gulp.

"Er… Tigress? It won't be a little bit too much?" asked Viper worriedly. When Tigress finally put down the bottle, everyone was staring at her.

"What? I will need it. Especially if the bottle points at Monkey. _Then_ I'm gonna strip." Laughter found its way back to the group, and Crane leaned forward to spin the bottle. Tigress watched it spin, first quickly, then slower and slower, until it stopped, pointing somewhere to her right. She had to blink a few times to remember what it meant. Then she looked up to Po's slightly shocked, but none the less delighted face.

'_Wait… What does… uh, I shouldn't drink this much. Much. Much. OI, FOCUS! Crane. Bottle. Po. What does it mean? Come on, I almost know it! He will…_' But before she could even finish her thoughts, Tigress was tumbling down towards the floor, a strong pressure on her shoulders preventing her from regaining her balance. The next thing she knew was that she was lying on her back, something heavy holding her down, while her lips were covered by someone else's, kissing her hungrily. An almost desperate moan left the other person's mouth, as a hand found its way under Tigress' shirt, making her gasp. The other person – '_Is it Po?_' – didn't waste any time, and pushed his tongue into her willing mouth, making the best out of the situation. Tigress moaned helplessly, opening her legs wider so the other person could get closer-

"Guys, not on _my_ floor!" This finally snapped Tigress out of her daze. Embarrassed, she hurriedly pushed Po off of herself, and sat up as quickly as her spinning head allowed her. The others were laughing again (or still?), even Mantis looked smug, probably because of his last comment. Tigress didn't even dare to look at Po.

'_OK, girl, play it cool. Like nothing happened. It's just a game. It was just a game. It doesn't mean anything. Right? Right. Or… OW, I will deal it with tomorrow, when I'm sober enough! Now just play. It. Cool_.'

"Would you guys get over it? Because it's my turn to spin the bottle…" she said with a satisfied smirk on her face. No one bothered with correcting her.

_End. _

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please!<strong>


End file.
